


Morse Code

by bootleghope (BootlegAvengers)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, I just want to write everyone being happy, M/M, MIT Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootlegAvengers/pseuds/bootleghope
Summary: When Tony decided to attend MIT he never would have thought that he would have wound up with his own little family.





	Morse Code

Tony loved Dum-E. Loved him how he assumed one would love their child, and had never been as happy as the day he heard the bot’s first beep . He knew that his creation could understand him and he seemed to always understand Dum-E in return, but it wasn’t enough. He wanted to talk to him. To know what he was feeling, if his beloved bot even could feel. It was 2 am when Rhodey found them on the floor of their dorm, Dum-E making excited chirps to mimic Tony’s taps.

“Really Tones? You’re teaching your robot Morse code?” Rhodey rolled his eyes but sat down next to the sleep deprived genius.

Tony was practically vibrating with excitement, “Honey bear! You’ll be glad to know he’s better at Morse code than making smoothies,” he turned back to his bot, “ Just look how fast he’s picking it up! Dum-E, can you say Rhodey? R-H-O-D-E-Y.”

Dum-E gave an excited whir before clicking out his response.

_ _ _ . . _ ./ _ . _ . _ _ _ . . _ . _ . . . . ./ . ./ _ . _ . . _ _ ./

_Of course I can. _

Rhodey snorted at Tony’s beaming face, “I’m not even surprised. He’s already on his way to being smarter than you, huh?”

Tony let out an offended squawk that his dorm-mate couldn’t help but laugh at. The genius dramatically fell back into Rhodey’s lap, “Just for that I’m taking your name off the birth certificate. Being a single parent is tough but it will be better than dealing with your hurtful words any longer.”

. ./ _ . . _ _ _/ _ . _ _ . _ ./ . _ . . _ . _ . . _ ./ _ . _ _ _ _ _ . . _/ _ _ . _ _ _ . _/

_I do take after you Mama. _

Tony froze, eyes widening, “I didn’t teach him that.”

Rhodey doubled over in laughter, his face dropping into Tony’s stomach. “Whatever you say Mama,” he managed to wheeze out.

“Platypus I am hurt. I am offended. Here I am clearly in need of your love and support and what do you do? Mock me. Unforgivable,” he squirmed underneath the older boy, shrieking when Rhodey moved up his shirt to blow a raspberry.

“How dare you! Dum-E, defend your mother from this fiend!” Tony’s squirming increased as he towards his bot to escape Rhodey’s oh so cruel actions.

Dum-E made a confused beep as he analyzed the situation.

. _ _ . . . . _ . _ _/ . _ _ _ _ _ . . _ . _ . . _ . ./ . ./ . . _ . . . _ _ . . . . . _/ _ . . . _ _ . .

_Why would I fight Dad? _

Silence filled the room. “Dad?” Rhodey asked, lifting his head from Tony’s abdomen.

Tony grinned and booped his nose, “Sounds like you don’t have a choice Rhodey-bear. Dum-E has decided that you’re his Dad now. You wouldn’t want to hurt his feelings, would you?”

Rhodey made the mistake of glancing at Dum-E, the bot didn’t even have a face but it almost felt as if he was receiving puppy eyes not too different from those that his dumb genius used to get his way. “Oh God, alright. Dad it is.”

Neither of them could quite manage to hide their smiles at Dum-E’s excited beeps. Tony hadn’t felt this at peace in a long time. He had thought MIT would be lonely, much like the mansion was when Jarvis wasn’t around to keep him company. He never would have expected to have found his own little family.

His creation tried to use his claw to boop Rhodey’s nose, accidentally smacking him in the face and Tony laughed at the betrayed expression his best friend gave their apparent robot child. Their family wasn’t conventional by any means, nothing like the typical nuclear family, but it was his. And he wouldn’t change them for the world.


End file.
